Transformation Vampire
by arsenalfc1219
Summary: The much awaited continuation of Brother Vampire. Things are changing in the Newspaper Club, but Tsukune is changing most of all. Will he break under pressure, or transform altogether?
1. Introdution: Arriving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for my own characters.

* * *

Tsukune sat on the bus thinking, like all of them were, about the last month's festival. They had met Moka's older brother, Kaien, and gotten a crash course in the Shuzen family's recent history. Now, they were on there way, winding through the outskirts of London, England to said brother's home where the group would be staying for the 2 weeks leading up to his and Ryo's wedding. It was a vacation of sorts; the group wasn't at school, and the estate was rather large. Moka had gone through, among other things, the massive list of things to do. Also on such list were etiquette and, much to Tsukune's chagrin, dance lessons. He'd had to suffer through them, and had somewhat enjoyed the dancing, just not the clinging to and fighting over him.

But, Tsukune had pretty well put the events that occurred during the teaching processes behind, although he had a lingering sense of dread toward the wedding reception. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the squeal of the bus's brakes as it lurched to a stop. Tsukune looked out the window and half-expected to see a building much like Yokai in front of him. Instead, he saw a stereotypical modern mansion. It was curved slightly, and it was large, just as Moka had described. He could see the twins, Hikaru and Itsuki Yamaharu rising from a sitting position on the front steps. They wore simple white t-shirts along with the signature black leather racing jackets. The twins had also gotten haircuts—they had transformed from shaggy, wild hair to high and tight Caesar cuts. Tsukune slowly rose from his seat on the bus and grabbed his bags, stumbling through the aisle as he made his way off. Gin smacked him over the head for dawdling.

"Bad dog, Ginei!" Hikaru scolded, whacking Gin on Tsukune's behalf. It was an amusing scene to behold, because Gin was the size of a large Rottweiler in comparison to the twins' 6 feet 6 inches (about 183 cm). The doppelgangers led the guests inside, and assisted them with their room assignments.

"Okay! This is the second floor! Along this hallway are your bedrooms. Bedtime is 11:30 pm, breakfast is at 9 am promptly, except on Saturdays; then breakfast is at 7:15 am. The first room on the right coming in our direction is Kaien's room. Across from him is Ryo. Next to him is Moka. Across from Moka are the 2 of us. Across is Mrs. Akashiya. Next to us is Aono. Across from him is Gin. Next to Aono is Kurono. Across from Kurono is Shirayuki. Next door to Kurono are Sendou and Toujou. And Kokoa is at the entire other end of the hallway on the left," Itsuki announced.

"If you don't like it… complain to the soon-to-be newlywed. We dun wanna hear it," Hikaru added.

Tsukune sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks if this was any indication.

* * *

So… I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!! This is the continuation of the last story that has been a favorite. When I last checked my e-mail, it showed that Brother + Vampire is still very popular. That makes me happy. Down to business: I will take down my FMA story, since it is terrible, and I will post a new Naruto story. The schedule is posted on my profile, so don't whine at me when I haven't posted in almost a month, _even if_ I revel in it.


	2. Chap 1: Well Connected

Glad that everyone liked the first chapter. The schedule is going to stay the same. If I get some open time, I'll put it to use, but otherwise, it'll be every 6 to 8 weeks. Thanks!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything accept my own characters and my account, why would I be writing here?

* * *

Tsukune found himself quite comfortable in his guest room at Kaien's large residence in the English suburbs around London. The mattress was plush; the blankets were warm and protected him from the harsh late November gusts. He wondered briefly in his half-awakened state how long until the ground was covered thickly in snow.

The Yokai Academy Newspaper Club had been in England only 2 days. It was a Sunday, and looking at the digital alarm clock that sat on his bedside table, Tsukune noted faintly that it read 8:55. With much verbal protest of the early hour at which breakfast was set upon the table, he pulled himself out from under the soft flannel sheets and heavy blankets, and set his feet on the cold hard wood floor. He winced slightly in surprise at the temperature, and then slid the blue house shoes and matching coat on. With a yawn, he forced himself up to his feet and marched down to the kitchen and dining room.

The twins, Moka, and Ryo were sitting at the large cherry wood table. Moka was the first to acknowledge the groggy human.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" her clear ringing voice greeted him cheerfully.

"G' Mornin'. Hey, why did it suddenly get so much colder overnight?" he asked getting a little clearer in speech with each word.

"The cold front went through last night. I guess it should start snowing soon," Ryo replied, adding her own comment. Moka had a thoughtful look on her face.

"It would be _so _romantic if it started snowing after the reception!" she said, her eyes gleaming dreamily. Ryo squealed like one of her fiancée's fan girls in excited agreement. Hikaru looked up from his newspaper.

"No, it would be cold and damp, Moka. Besides, since when is snow romantic anyway?" he contradicted.

"Since it became a cliché from a few Christmas chick flicks. Duh, Hikaru," Itsuki replied, looking up from a sports magazine. Tsukune briefly noticed that the twins were on the cover. Ryo and Moka shot the doppelgangers death glares, and they went back to their respective news sources. Tsukune, meanwhile, had quietly sat down next to Moka at the table.

A few moments later, Kaien, Mrs. Akashiya, Riku, and Gin entered the dining room, Kaien in his hunter green plaid flannel sleep pants and a green t-shirt with his black robe on, Riku in red pajama pants and a white shirt, and Gin in a black t-shirt and gray sweat pants. Mrs. Akashiya had a simple long sleeve baby pink cotton night gown with white lace around the cuffs and neckline. Riku and Gin sat next to the twins, Kaien sat at the head of the table Ryo on his right, and Mrs. Akashiya sat to his left. The kitchen staff that only worked 3 times a day most days came out of the kitchen in their white uniforms, and placed a plate of eggs, ham, bacon, sausage, and blueberry jam-spread toast in front of Kaien. Ryo had eggs and apple pancakes with cinnamon syrup in front of her; Moka and Mrs. Akashiya had much the same. The twins had the same array of protein as Kaien in front of them. Riku and Gin had quality New York strip steaks in front of them rather than ham; the order of sausages was also doubled as Kaien's joke on dogs begging for hot dogs. Gin just about launched across the table, but Riku stopped him. About that time, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby drifted down the stairs, obviously coaxed down by the drool-worthy food smells from the kitchen. Kokoa had yet to make her appearance, and for that, the inhabitants of the dining room were thankful.

Kokoa hadn't been on her best behavior the past few days; to the contrary, she had been worse. She was restless and had been attacking Moka more frequently. It almost seemed as though Kaien's approaching addition to their small family had her upset, so she was using Moka as her mostly defenseless outlet.

As the meal was devoured, the light babble of conversation began again with Kaien, the twins, and Riku discussing the previous day's games. It started with the Arsenal game, since Kaien and Hikaru wore the red Gunners jerseys presently. The Gunners had lost to Burnley, and the two were discussing how it went wrong, and where. The only conclusion that they came to is that they weren't in the game. Likewise, when the discussion turned to the Portsmouth game, Itsuki griped how things would have gone differently if he had been in the Portsmouth v. Stoke City. Riku was rather happy about Tottenham's creaming of Wigan, so he was the only happy footballer at the table until the bump upon his head had protruded, and Kaien, Itsuki and Hikaru had retaken their seats. The table found this slightly amusing until Riku lurched up with murder in his eyes, and picked up the pitcher of orange juice and made his way toward Kaien, who smiled broadly, before jumping away from the table to make his escape upstairs. Riku gave chase, and a large crash was heard moments later. Everyone at the table held their breath.

"It's all good!" came Kaien's deep, velvet voice from upstairs.

"Like hell it is! My pants are drenched in orange juice!" Riku could be heard yelling. Kaien's thunderous laughter could faintly be heard. The beings at the table started chuckling and giggling, all sporting large smiles. One could easily imagine a scenario where Kaien had somehow tripped Riku up, and Riku's red pajama pants looking like the werewolf had to take remedial potty training as a result.

Suffice to say, when everyone had finished breakfast, and returned to the upstairs hall, Riku was already in one of his long sleeved red t-shirt and blue jeans, the red Nike Jordan's on his feet. Kaien was standing around in a green striped button up, the matching thermal shirt made visible by the two undone buttons at the top. Kaien stopped Tsukune briefly.

"Do you have a suit beside your uniform?" Kaien asked. Tsukune looked at him and slowly answered no.

"Get dressed, then. The lot of us is going to get fitted."

Tsukune did as he was told, and pulled on a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black long sleeve t-shirt over his light blue thermal pajamas. Next were the white sneakers that he had brought with him from his shoe locker at Yokai.

Meeting the rest of the guys down stairs, Kaien lead them to the garage. This was actually the first time that he had been allowed down to this part of the house. It was a large room, somewhat like a showroom. Kaien had a Bugatti Veyron, Lamborghini Gallardo, and an old Ferrari Enzo sitting in one row next to each other. Another row had a restored BMW M1, a restored 1969 Chevy Camaro, and a 1965 Shelby Mustang, equally restored to its 1960s showroom glory. The following row had Kaien's repaired BMW M5 (AN: I know a lot of you are thinking "Hey, I remember that car!"), a Mercedes Maybach, and a Bently. Also amongst his extensive collection were a 2009 Chevy Camaro, a 2010 Mustang Rousch package, a 2008 Ferrari Fiorano GTB, and a 1969 Cobra, completely redone to the classic blue backdrop and the white racing stripe.

"What's next, a P-51 Mustang in the back yard?" Tsukune commented with an astonished whistle.

"Actually, I was planning on finishing up my Spitfire I over the season break…" Kaien added in a matter of fact tone. Tsukune and Gin's eyes just about bugged out of their heads.

"What!!!" they exclaimed in shocked unison.

"Well, why not? Rich boys should have fun toys," Kaien pointed out, spreading his arms to mean the cars in the garage.

The twins both climbed into 2010 Mustang, Riku and Gin crammed into the '09 Camaro, and Kaien insisted upon driving the newly repaired and bullet proofed M5. Tsukune had his reservations, recalling the previous month's cram into the passenger side floorboards. Kaien chuckled, but assured Tsukune that it'd take a whole lot more than a single bullet to even truly crack the glass, and even then, they'd already be off on their merry way. Fears somewhat eased, Tsukune climbed into the front passenger seat, and Kaien ducked into the driver's seat. Kaien slid the key into the ignition, and twisted. The Bavarian work of art roared to life, and so did the opening bass riff to 7 Nation Army by the White Stripes. Kaien pulled out of the large garage, weaving between rows of his collection, taking great care in avoiding them. Before Tsukune realized, the two of them were out in the streaming sunlight, barreling along at over 90 miles per hour down an empty 2 lane road. Toward the end, the Hikaru and Riku, the 2 other drivers, pulled out on the road behind them, and put the pedal to the metal attempting to catch up to the now 100 mile per hour BMW. It proved impossible, until the stop sign at the end of the road, near the main one. Riku and Hikaru skidded to a halt behind him, and Kaien started off again, friends in tow. He was only going 55 mph, and he already seemed bored. Tsukune had his head between his legs trying terribly hard not to hurl over the leather upholstery of the M5. Kaien noticed, and reached behind to the small backseat for a small bucket. He handed it to Tsukune, and explained simply "Ryo has the same problem."

When the truly short 15 minute drive to the outfitters was over, Tsukune needed Kaien and Gin's help to get out of the car. He felt like he had been on some high velocity, open air rollercoaster that spun as it raced along the tracks. He felt squeamish, and his body felt like gelatin in an earthquake. The twins carried him along like an injured athlete into the outfitters. The lady at the desk looked no older than 18, and had curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was obviously very taken with Kaien, but the feelings weren't reciprocated. Kaien stood back next to the twins, and let Riku and Gin try their hands. They failed miserably. Soon, though, a small older man came out from the back room. He had thinning black hair, a gray flecked pencil mustache and must have been no taller than 5'4"(cm). He spoke with a heavy Italian accent when he greeted the group.

"Mr. Akashiya! How nice to see you! It's been, what, 5 years since I made your last suits?" he exclaimed joyfully, walking over and shaking hands with Kaien. Kaien smiled and said something to the effect of "Devo ancora indossare attraverso di loro." The old man seemed surprised.

"Sei stato pratica?"

"Sì, signore."

"Well, to business, Mr. Akashiya. What can I do for you?"

"You vaguely remember the girl that my mother dragged in along for my last fitting, right?" Kaien asked. The old man nodded.

"We're getting married this Saturday. The twins, Riku and I need tuxedos, and these two need suits. Preferably Armani, if you could," Kaien told him. The old man smiled broadly, and took Kaien's face in his hands like a father would.

"E siete venuti a me?"

"Naturalmente."

With that, the boys were lead into the back room one by one, starting with Kaien. He was fitted in a matter of minutes. Then, Hikaru was called back, followed by Itsuki and then Riku. Finally, Tsukune was called back.

"What color?" Kaien translated for the old man holding out a pallet of suit blazer fabrics.

"Black," Tsukune replied.

"Color of the shirt?" Kaien again translated.

"What would you recommend?" Tsukune asked. Kaien turned to the old man.

"Powder blue then," Kaien told the old tailor.

"What color tie?"

"I don't know, something that matches the shirt?"

"Navy blue will work nicely."

The old man took Tsukune's measurements quickly, and then Gin was allowed back. After that, Kaien gave the receptionist Ryo's cell number to call when the suits were ready.

As they walked out the door, Tsukune heard the old man telling the receptionist, obviously of some relation, that Kaien was a sly boy, and that the number he had given her was probably not his own. Tsukune couldn't help but think that those words were true.

* * *

Well, I hope that you have enjoyed this second chapter! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope to have Chapter 3 finished in the next month, maybe more or less. Please, again, don't demand that I update, no matter how much I enjoy getting such positive reviews.

Translations:

I have yet to wear through them.

You've been practicing?

Yes, sir.

You came to me?

Of course.


	3. Chap 2: Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

I apologize for the delay. I haven't had time to write. Also, unfortunately, this chapter will be brief.

* * *

The days had passed quickly, and already, it was the day of the wedding. Tsukune shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The church was tall with chalk white walls and vividly colored windows. He was squeezed next to Mrs. Akashiya and Kurumu in the second row on the right hand side on the church. Kaien, the twins and Riku were standing up next to the pastor. Kaien had gotten a hair-cut and it mad him look something like the Duke in the 1996 version of The Twelfth Night. His deep emerald green eyes shimmered with a whirlwind of emotions, but Tsukune didn't notice. Anyone who knew the human boy could tell that he was deeply troubled. He kept his head down, and his face was contorted to show deep thought. For once in his life, Tsukune's brain was firing on all pistons trying to reach an answer to a singular question: To stay or go?

* * *

_FLASHBACK:  
The Sun shone brightly through the blinds of Kaien's study. Hikaru and Itsuki stood in a corner. Gin stood slightly behind Tsukune, and Riku was standing by the door. Kaien, who was sitting at the desk, spun in his chair to look at Tsukune. He smiled weakly, like he was about to tell Tsukune that his dog died, or something. It was worrisome, and an uncommon expression for the vampire's fine features. Kaien sighed._

_"Tsukune, I brought you in here because I need to talk to you about a very important manner. You recall the… compromise I made with my father, correct?" Kaien spat the word "father" like it left a foul taste in his mouth. Tsukune shivered slightly, and if the striker noticed, he didn't regard it. Tsukune couldn't forget how Kaien had confronted his father the previous month, and declared that he would find Moka a fiancé before her seventeenth birthday._

_"Yeah, I remember. Who could forget?" he replied. Kaien nodded._

_"Well, that's good in some respects. I want you to consider remaining here for the next months to train. We need to fill those requirements, and right now, you are the only half-suitable man that I trust," Kaien said, meeting Tsukune's eyes. The human gulped, his eyes wide._

_"A-Are you sure? That's a big deal! I couldn't just—" Tsukune spluttered, trying desperately to form a coherent answer, but Kaien cut him off._

_"Just consider it, Tsukune. This is Moka we're talking about. I'm not just gonna hand her off to the highest bidding suitor. I want her fiancé to be someone that she knows and trusts and that I trust. I've been through hell and back for her, and I want someone who would do the same," Kaien's eyes bored in to Tsukune's. There was a sense of pleading, but it was quickly smothered with conviction and honesty. _

_"Fine, I'll consider it. I make no guarantees on anything," the younger boy proclaimed, giving in to Kaien's green stare._

_"Good. You have until the end of the reception to answer me. Don't rush, and think hard," Kaien said smirking momentarily before reverting back to his grave expression. Tsukune nodded, and Riku moved from the door, forming a path._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

That was two weeks ago. Tsukune had been thinking about the decision. It meant that he might be away from his friends for an extended time, but it seemed well worth it. If it meant protecting Moka, he was willing to try. Kaien's words kept ringing in his head, "I've been through hell and back for her, and I want someone who will do the same." Tsukune's mouth formed a thin line. He knew what he would do.

Ryo stood staring at herself in the full size mirror. The wedding gown that she wore was stark white, with a princess cut and rhinestones placed at regular intervals about the bodice. Her hair was in a tidy bun, save for a long, curled tendril on either side of her lightly made up face. Moka poked her head through the double doors.  
"It's time!" she shouted excitedly, a broad smile stretching across her face. Ryo took a deep breath. This was it, her wedding on her wedding day. She could barely believe that not ten years ago, she had been a fairly bubbly high school girl dreaming about marriage to the man of her dreams (who happened to sleep barely two steps away from her door, she just didn't know it was him yet). Ryo opened the doors to the lobby of the church, where the bridal party was awaiting her, Moka in the lead wearing her mint green maid of honor dress. The music started to play, and she hooked arms with her Dad. The precession began, and so did the wedding.

* * *

So, what do you think? Short I know, but, like I said, I'm a little short on writing time. I'll post again when I can, but that may not be for quite a while. Thanks to all of you that reviewed last time. You know who you are. Sorry if anyone happened to be offended by the circumstances of this chapter. Review.


	4. Chap 3: Decisions, Decisions

Wow. It's been a long time since I've written anything. I sincerely apologize for the extreme delay. You know how life is, it gets in the way.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything involved other than my FF account, my computer, and specific characters, why would I be writing this?

* * *

The wedding was over seemingly just as it began. As soon as the photo op in the church was over, Tsukune was subject to being compacted into the middle seat of Mrs. Akashiya's purple Mini between Kurumu and Mizore. Yukari was sitting next Kurumu on Tsukune's right, and Gin was watching with envy from the front passenger seat. Moka and Kokoa, as members of the bridal party, were riding in the stretch limousine Kaien had ordered for the event.

The ride back to the house felt to Tsukune like an hour, when it only lasted about half as long. He would have felt claustrophobic anyway in the compact two-door, but Kurumu and Mizore fighting over him crushed him even more so. The group walked from the driveway, were the car was parallel parked on the curb, into the foyer, hung a left down the long hallway with the indoor weight room, soccer pitch, basketball court and swimming pool. Tsukune had been told that the pool was for show. At the very end of the hall, there sat the ballroom, a large white square room with 3 giant glass chandeliers. There was a stage in the back of the room with a door to the hall that connected it to the kitchen and upstairs to the right. To the left was a cocktail bar. In the front of the room was a buffet that had been set up to the right and on the left was a DJ station. On the far sides of the room were doors to the outside patio that stretched around the wing of the house. In the middle of the room was a large postage stamp of hard wood that was the dance floor. Around it were tables that seat 6 people each. People started filing in. Some, reporters, some friends of Ryo's, some teammates, past and present, of Kaien's, some, just looking for a loud party with lots of booze (No one except the twins knew how the latter got there, and the twins wouldn't say).

The mayhem was just beginning when Kaien, Ryo and the rest of the wedding party showed up. The main course was served, and the DJ arrived just in time for the first dance, a waltz to a complicated orchestral piece that no one could place. All of the traditional dances were danced. Then, the stereo system was really kicked on, and the loud American rock music started to play.

Tsukune sat back at the table, watching Moka. Swimming in his head were Kaien's words, the pros and cons of the job offered, and the tangled mess of his feelings. Did he like Moka? Sure. Did he love Moka? Well, that was the thought that was constantly shoved to the back of his mind. He decided that he needed air, so he slipped on the black blazer jacket to his suit and walked out to the back hallway and up the stairs to the outdoor balcony from the first half flight of stairs. As he leaned on the railing watching the Sun set, he started to steadily unravel the mess of feelings. It was a long time and the Sun had gotten low on the horizon. The only progress he'd managed to make was that he liked Moka as more than a friend. He was still stuck on the whole "love" part. The party was steadily dying down, when the door bell rang, jarring Tsukune from his thoughts. He immediately figured it was someone who had forgotten something and had returned for it, so he went for the door. Opening it, he found one of the last people he would expect: Kahlua Shuzen.

"Hello, Tsukune-kun," she greeted, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's been a while, hmm? I mean only to give this to my dear brother, and also, could you give him just this message from me: Congratulations."

"I guess I cou-…" Tsukune began before being cut off.

"Thank you, Tsukune-kun!" Kahlua exclaimed, before receding into the darkness beyond the light of the foyer.

Tsukune hesitantly started back toward the ballroom. Kaien, Ryo, the twins, Riku, Gin, and the others still sat around with a large group that was the original number of guests. The music still played and there were still a fair number of people on the dance floor. Tsukune ran toward the table Kaien was sitting at.

"Hey! Tsukune, buddy! Where have you been?" he greeted him, giving the impression of a few too many shots downed. Tsukune handed him the envelope and explained the situation. Kaien seemed to immediately sober up. He beckoned to the twins, Gin, and Riku. Standing up he waved Moka over, too.

"I'll call for you later. But in the mean time, she's been looking for you all night."

With that, Kaien and his team receded slowly into the study/conference room, leaving Tsukune to dancing. The slower music started playing just as they took the floor, and Tsukune found himself thinking about his feelings again. Every time Moka smiled, or laughed, or anything, his heart somersaulted. After a few dances, Gin appeared, and nodded at Tsukune. He excused himself, and followed Gin quickly to the staircase that lead to Kaien's study.

"Good, you're here!" Kaien shouted when Tsukune walked in. Tsukune looked at him in alarm.

"What was in the letter?" Tsukune asked.

"He's mocking me."

"Huh?"  
"He's mocking me. He thinks I've forgotten our little compromise. Surely you remember what I'm talking about."

A shudder shot down Tsukune's spine. No matter how human and "average" Kaien acted and looked, he was in fact covering stark white hair, blood red eyes, and power enough to shake the earth around him past the dimensional barrier, as was proven when Tsukune heard from his parents last. According to them, last Halloween, a magnitude 5 earthquake occurred. At Yokai, Kaien was working to settle an old score with his father.

"Yeah, that's kinda hard to forget."

"Well read this," Kaien said, handing Tsukune the piece of stationary. It read:

_Dearest Kaien Akashiya,_

_ It seems you have proven ignorant and forgetful again; when were you planning on springing it on me that I was a father-in-law, hmm? I hope that in light of the festivities, you have not forgotten our little compromise. You now have 5 months to complete the impossible task that you have set for yourself, my boy. Just like when you were young, you have made a promise that you will indeed fail to keep._

_ Your Father, _

_Adaru Shuzen_

"You see what I mean! He's mocking me!" Kaien shouted again.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Tsukune asked. Hikaru cleared his throat.

"Actually, that is where you come in," Itsuki said. Tsukune looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean that this is where I come in!?"

"You are already partially transformed due to rather haphazard transfusions. You already have the building blocks of powers we can't imagine! You, Tsukune, are perfect for this role," Itsuki replied.

"Yes, but that means nothing without dedication to this whole scheme. Tsukune, what's the answer to my previous question? The one concerning Moka," Kaien interjected. The whole room seemed to be spinning, save for the blue, brown and green sets of eyes staring at him.

"Yeah, I'll do this," he finally conceded.

"Well, then. That's good news!" Kaien proclaimed.

"Why is that good news! What we're doing is potentially fatal to me!" Tsukune argued.

"We didn't have a backup plan!" Riku answered.

"Alright, disperse. We'll talk about this in the morning," Kaien announced, and everyone went down the hall to turn in for the night.

* * *

A/N: Alright. This should be enough for awhile. I apologize again for such a late update, and also for, in the grand scheme of things, a rather meager one.


	5. DISCONTINUED

Let me start out by saying that if you are reading this, I know you were expecting another chapter of Transformation + Vampire.

I'm sorry. From now on, I won't be writing it.

The reason for this announcement is that I simply no longer have the time to sit down and write a sufficient chapter. My schedule has gotten busier, and it will continue to get busier.

While I do not have the time to continue, if someone will be courteous enough to take my place on their account, I'd be glad to let you have this great plot idea.

I started to feel the grind of time crushing me last year while writing Brother + Vampire, and now it is just too much of a crunch to write the chapters that I've had floating about my head for so long.

Give me a private message, and I'll type out my notes for where I wanted to go with this as soon as I can.

You are all so wonderful and supportive!

-Arsenalfc1219


End file.
